Loki
Loki is the most powerful member of the Assassins' Guild. Loki is apparently totally devoid of emotions (though there is some debate on this topic) and has a hard time fathoming them in others. Abilities Loki's Sword of Shadows has the ability to become a sort of hook-shot, allowing him to latch onto rough surfaces and swing to unreachable places or dodge attacks. It can also be thrown like a normal dagger. He wields "The Might" ("Cosmic Energy" in the English release), the most powerful form of magic in the world, and has been described as "the one who is human and not." Story Loki is first seen scouting a castle in the town of Morroc. He and several other assassins noticed that groups of children were seen going into the castle and not coming out for about a year. Suspecting dark intentions, Loki and the assassins infiltrate the castle in the dead of night. Loki and his fellow assassins soon discover that the castle lord has been sacrificing children in an attempt to free Surt from his prison. They manage to save whatever children were left, but not before the castle lord reveals himself as a minion of Surt. A tough battle ensues in which Loki and his assassins were victorious. Loki had never even been wounded twice in combat before encountering Chaos. When the Assassins Guild was almost totally destroyed by Skurai (who had framed the act on Chaos), Loki hunted Chaos down in Prontera and attacked him. The ensuing fight caused so much damage to the surrounding area that the knights of Prontera stepped in to arrest them all. Not one to surrender so easily, Loki was quick to dash away. When Himmelmez commenced her attack on Prontera, Loki took it upon himself to retrieve Chaos, Iris, and Fenris' weapons and break them out of the Prontera castle dungeon. He teams up with Chaos to take down the invading hordes of undead and eventually face off against Himmelmez herself. Even though the two of them managed to defeat the valkyrie, they were unable to killer her as Sara swooped in to deliver the final blow herself. After recovering from the battle of Prontera, Loki joins Chaos and the others aboard an airship destined for Geffen. They were then accosted by the witch Arkana and her wyverns, which damaged the airship enough to send it crashing down. He was separated from Chaos and Fenris and takes it upon himself to lead Iris and newcomer Lidia to Geffen. Other Appearances Loki is set to appear in a future episodic update of Ragnarok Online, confirming the game to be very close in timeline to the manhwa. As the characters in Ragnarök Online are all designed by Lee Myung-jin, it is assumed this would be Loki's final outfit at the end of the Ragnarök manhwa. Most interesting to note is that the job class is more geared towards the usage of katars rather than daggers, which are Loki's initial weapons of choice. One assumption is that Loki switches from daggers to katars by the end of the manhwa. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists